Steel (Kanadyjski gracz)
|} Joshua "steel" Nissan (ur. 28 grudnia 1989) jest kanadyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Chaos Esports Club. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 26 stycznia 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-??-?? – 2013-01-19 - 35px|UE Mortal Team Work *2013-01-19 – 2013-03-08 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Torqued *2013-03-08 – 2013-07-08 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Dignitas *2013-??-?? – 2013-10-01 - 35px|USA Homeless *2013-10-01 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|USA Frost Gaming *2014-01-27 – 2014-0?-?? - 35px|UE hudzGs team *2014-0?-?? – 2014-03-02 - 35px|Kanada Homeless *2014-03-02 – 2014-03-27 - 35px|Kanada Homeless (backup) *2014-03-27 – 2014-11-05 - 35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER *2014-11-07 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA Torqued *2017-09-?? – 2018-01-12 - 35px|Kanada Torqued *2018-01-12 – 2018-02-02 - 35px|USA GX *2018-02-02 – 2018-06-10 - 35px|USA Torqued *2018-06-10 – 2019-06-11 - 35px|Kanada Ghost Gaming *2019-10-08 – 2019-11-11 - 35px|USA Ben's Anime Team *2019-11-11 – nadal - 35px|USA Chaos Esports Club Historia 2010 *Do pierwszej drużyny steel dołączył w 2010 roku i nosiła ona nazwę CyberRevolution w grze Counter-Strike: Source. 2012 *Do pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO steel dołączył w 2012 roku i nosiła ona nazwę Mortal Team Work. 2013 *'19 stycznia 2013' - steel opuścił drużynę Mortal Team Work i dołączył do Torqued. *'8 marca 2013' - Skład drużyny Torqued został przejęty przez organizację Team Dignitas. *'8 lipca 2013' - steel opuścił drużynę Team Dignitas. *'1 października 2013' - Drużyny Homeless i Frost Gaming połączyły się w jedną drużyną występującą pod banerem Frost Gaming, a w niej m.in. steel. 2014 *'27 stycznia 2014' - steel dołączył do drużyny hudzGs team. *'2 marca 2014' - steel został rezerwowym graczem drużyny Homeless. *'27 marca 2014' - steel opuścił drużynę Homeless i dołączył do Team iBUYPOWER. *'16 lipca 2014' - steel razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA swag, 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA DaZeD oraz 30px|Kanada AZK dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'4 sierpnia 2014' - Odbył się mecz, który został ustawiony przez skład iBUYPOWER na turnieju CEVO Professional Season 5 przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. *'5 listopada 2014' - steel opuścił drużynę Team iBUYPOWER, a dwa dni później dołączył do Torqued. 2015 *'26 stycznia 2015' - steel jest jedną z siedmiu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - steel wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *W kwietniu 2016 roku steel dołączył do drużyny w grze Overwatch o nazwie Fine, I'll go McCree, która została przejęta 13 czerwca 2016 roku przez organizację Splyce. 2017 *'24 lipca 2017' - steel razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'6 września 2017' - steel razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. *We wrześniu 2017 roku steel oficjalnie zaprezentował skład Torqued. 2018 *'12 stycznia 2018' - steel opuścił drużynę Torqued i dołączył do GX. *'2 lutego 2018' - Cały skład GX dołączył do drużyny Torqued. *'10 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny Torqued dołączył do organizacji Ghost Gaming. 2019 *'11 czerwca 2019' - Skład drużyny Ghost Gaming rozstał się z organizacją! *'8 października 2019' - steel dołączył do drużyny Ben's Anime Team. *'11 listopada 2019' - Skład drużyny Ben's Anime Team został przejęty przez organizację Chaos Esports Club. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 26 stycznia 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. *Od 13 czerwca do 12 lipca 2016 roku był członkiem drużyny Splyce, lecz w grze Overwatch. *Posiada 30px|Wielka Brytania brytyjski paszport. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|UE Mortal Team Work' *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 1 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 3 (2012) '35px|Wielka Brytania Torqued' *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 13: Otwarta dywizja - Europa - Playoffy (2013) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Dignitas' *Drugie miejsce Insomnia 48 (2013) '35px|USA Homeless' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały kwalifikacji Ameryki Północnej (2013) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) '35px|UE hudzGs TEAM' *1/4 miejsce EMS One Katowice - Brytyjskie kwalifikacje - Drugie mistrzostwo (2014) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Infused' *Trzecie miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 51 (2014) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 4 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce SoCAL Revival 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 Kwalifikacje: Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Północnoamerykańska liga (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 5: Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) '35px|USA Torqued' *1/4 miejsce CEVO Season 6 - Profesjonalna dywizja: Umieszczenie (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Championship North America (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Trzecie miejsce RGN New Years Open (2015) '35px|Wielka Brytania The Last Resort' *5/6 miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 54 (2015) '35px|Wielka Brytania Molotovs and Marshmallows Gaming' *5/6 miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 55 (2015) '35px|Kanada Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 6 (2015) 'Bez drużyny' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Grudzień 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Styczeń 2016 (2016) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Grudzień 2016 (2016) '35px|USA Don't Trust Anyone' *Czwarte miejsce Fragadelphia 10 (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Luty 2017 (2017) *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 2-8 lipca 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 9-15 lipca 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 16-22 lipca 2017 (2017) '35px|Kanada Bee's Money Crew' *Trzecie miejsce Fragadelphia 11 (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *9 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 6-12 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 20-26 sierpnia 2017 (2017) '35px|Kanada Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce WorldGaming Canadian Championship Series 2017 - Drugie kwalifikacje Toronto (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WorldGaming Canadian Championship Series 2017 - Toronto (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WorldGaming Canadian Championship Series 2017 (2017) *11 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2017) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 3-9 grudnia 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 24-30 grudnia 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 31 grudnia 2017-6 stycznia 2018 (2018) '35px|USA GX' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 14-20 stycznia 2018 (2018) '35px|USA Torqued' *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 28 stycznia-3 lutego 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Strong Legs Cup 5 (2018) *5/6 miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 18-24 lutego 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce PreGame Launch Tournament - Ameryka Północna (2018) '35px|Kanada AYYYYY LMAO' *Pierwsze miejsce EGLX 2018 (2018) '35px|USA Torqued' *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational - Spring 2018 (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce PreGame Masters 1 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Global Challenge (2018) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) '35px|Kanada Ghost Gaming' *7/8 miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ZOTAC Cup Masters 2018 - Ameryka (2018) *1/4 miejsce MSI MGA - Pierwsze północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce ZOTAC Cup Masters 2018 (2018) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018 - Kanada (2018) *5/6 miejsce cs_summit 3 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 29-30 listopada 2018 (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters IV (2019) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2019 (2019) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Ameryka (2019) *5 miejsce cs_summit 4 (2019) '35px|USA nambla' *Trzecie miejsce MSI Gaming Arena 2019 - Drugie północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 16-22 lipca 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 5-12 sierpnia 2019 (2019) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 12-19 sierpnia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 26 sierpnia-2 września 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 2-9 września 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 16-23 września 2019 (2019) '35px|USA Ben's Anime Team' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Ameryka Północna: Stany Zjednoczone - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2019 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 7-14 października 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 14-21 października 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 28 października-4 listopada 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2019 - Ameryka Północna: Stany Zjednoczone (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2019) '35px|USA Chaos Esports Club' *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2019 (2019) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 25 listopada-2 grudnia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Północnoamerykańskie finały (2019) *1/2 miejsce IEM Katowice 2020 - Drugie północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 16-23 grudnia 2019 (2019) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Leipzig 2020 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Anaheim 2020 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 13-20 stycznia 2020 (2020) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 20-27 stycznia 2020 (2020) *10 miejsce ACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 3-10 lutego 2020 (2020) |-| Broadcast= Obserwator *'ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013' (2013) *'ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013' (2013) *'ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014' (2014) *'MLG X Games Aspen Invitational' (2015) *'ESL One: Katowice 2015' (2015) Analityk *'ESL One: Cologne 2014' (2014) (gościnnie) *'iBUYPOWER Masters 2016' (2016) *'cs_summit' (2017) *'iBUYPOWER Masters 2017' (2017) Komentator *'ESL One: Cologne 2014' (2014) (gościnnie) *'cs_summit 2' (2018) (gościnnie) *'cs_summit 3' (2018) (gościnnie) *'cs_summit 4' (2019) (gościnnie) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *FACEIT League Season 2 Finals: steel vs. fnatic *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals: steel vs. OverGaming *EMS One Katowice European Finals: steel vs. Reason Gaming *ESEA Invite Season 15 Finals: steel vs. mouseSpaz *Steel SICK 1vs5 on Stream! Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Kanadyjscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1989 Kategoria:Brytyjscy gracze